


Beyond the Mistletoe: Chapter 23-B

by Kryzanna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryzanna/pseuds/Kryzanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension between Aomine and Kagami has been steadily rising. Something's got to give.<br/>Part of "Beyond the Mistletoe"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Mistletoe: Chapter 23-B

**Author's Note:**

> "The Real" Chapter 23 of Beyond the Mistletoe. I have uploaded it here, as opposed to ff.net because ff.net does not allow MA-rated fanfiction (aka explicit) [says so in the terms and conditions]. So, to avoid the deletion of the whole story, here is the next chapter! (Apologies for the wait!)

Kagami didn’t even try to pretend that he wasn’t in a good mood. He’d given up pretending probably sometime between breakfast and the start of school. There was no point in putting up some front anyways –Kuroko would see through it pretty much immediately, and it sure took a lot of energy wearing that grin that people always wore when they were trying to hide a smile. In any case, even if he’d managed to maintain the appearance of neutral (which he had the feeling he was pretty terrible at, because Kuroko always gave him a flat look whenever he tried), nothing could’ve hidden the glimmer in his eyes.

If Kuroko had noticed (of course he’d noticed) the way that Kagami had been fidgeting in his seat all day –or kept glancing at the clock and then out the window, only to return his gaze to the tediously ticking hands on the wall –he didn’t say anything. Although, when the school bell rang to signal the end of the day, he had made a comment about Kagami seeming in a rather good mood.

“Do I?” he had responded initially, in a weak attempt at innocence, before he quit kidding himself and shrugged, adding (albeit slightly sheepishly), “…Ahh, why wouldn’t I be? I’m going for a game with Aomine after school.”

To be fair, there were reasons why Kagami wouldn’t be in a good mood. His grades were as awful as ever, and he was definitely going to be reintroduced to Riko’s repertoire of wrestling moves when she found out that instead of using the afternoon that she had so graciously given them off for study (as she had intended), he had opted to spend it with Aomine.

But hopefully Kuroko could stall her, since he’d promised to cover for them.

Also, there was the fact that he was deathly, deathly ashamed of how he’d acted on Saturday at the carwash…not to mention that he was pretty sure that Coach knew that had happened, judging from how Aomine had been banned from Seirin for a week following her catching Kagami attempting to sneakily clean up the mess in the supply cupboard.

And…their return to the carwash hadn’t _exactly_ been subtle.

They’d returned together, after having both disappeared for probably a suspicious period of time. Aomine hadn’t been wearing his shirt and had been very vague about where it had got to –there was no way that either of them was ever going to admit what it had been used to clean up. But, unfortunately their lacks of shirts had highlighted the various trails of hickeys they were both sporting –not to mention Aomine (that fucking smug bastard) had looked far too fucking satisfied.

And anyone who had noticed the sexual tension to begin with (which was everyone), could pretty much immediately pick up on how it had mysteriously diminished somewhat.

 _But_ Kagami was still in a good mood. He was home; it was Friday; he’d had a good meal at Maji Burger; he’d spent the afternoon playing basketball with Aomine –the stupid bastard had even turned up at Seirin after school (despite the possibility of Riko catching him and swatting him again). Hell, he always thought that he was over the whole blushing thing, and then Aomine went and fucking surprised him all over again…

Kagami sighed as he sprawled out on the couch, hearing the muffled hiss of the shower running. He wondered what game Aomine would want to play tonight, rather than letting his imagination turn to thoughts of the other ace in the shower. He hadn’t been over in what felt like too long –hadn’t been over since before…

Well…since before the car wash…

Just thinking about it made him clamp his hands over his face in mortification. He didn’t know what had come over him…one minute, they’d been arguing, and Aomine had been getting all up in his face…and then suddenly he was just too close, and he just hadn’t been able to fucking resist.

Once he’d started, it was like he’d forgotten how to stop –not that he wanted to. There was poison in Aomine’s skin; a wicked, burning poison that seeped into his blood and went straight to Kagami’s head and then back down to his crotch. He’d never thought of himself as a wanton sort of person, but it seemed that Aomine had the power to change that. It was thrilling; all of it, from the way Aomine’s lips tugged desperately at his own, to the heat of their bare erections pressed together, all the way to the warmth of their mingling cum drizzling down his chest post-orgasm.

Well, that last bit had been decidedly awkward and more than a bit gross once they’d come down from their highs, but Kagami had still shivered when Aomine had kissed him again, eyes burning with the smoulder of a dragon sated for the meantime; a finger tracing one of the drying trails from his chest to abdomen.

He shivered at the mere memory of such a touch –light and sensual; like a sculptor admiring the fine lines of his handiwork. And then, as Aomine had pulled back from that steaming kiss, he’d paused, just for a split second, as their noses brushed and their eyes met.

It was rare for them to share a truly intimate moment, but even Kagami knew enough (at least by now) to recognise that that was one of them. It hadn’t lasted long; perhaps the amount of time it took for him to find his breath again, but it had been there, and he could’ve sworn the fleeting look in Aomine’s softening eyes made his heart stop dead in its tracks. Whatever it was, he couldn’t describe it; wasn’t even sure that he wasn’t imagining such a thing, since it didn’t seem like Aomine was aware of it.

 And then reality had caught up with him and with it the realisation that they were practically in public – _anyone could’ve walked in on them_ , not to mention the cupboard now stank of dirty deeds. Fading lust had led to rising shame, but not once did an ounce of regret rear its head.

Even now, Kagami couldn’t bring himself to regret what happened. He was embarrassed, yes, at his borderline slutty behaviour, and of the location, but it had been what he’d been craving…and still craved. Hanging out with Aomine was still the best; just earlier they had had an absolutely amazing series of one-on-ones that had reminded him just how cool the other ace was and how fucking insane his basketball was.

Not to mention there was something infuriatingly hot about the way he ran his hand through his hair when he was sweating, and that grin that he couldn’t help but want to see more of. But sometimes when they were hanging out and had a moment alone, Kagami couldn’t help but wish that Aomine would grab him and touch him like he had back in that cupboard –like that, and _more_. 

“Oi, Kagami, I’m borrowing some clothes!” Aomine hollered from down the hallway, jolting the redhead from his rather pleasant reminiscing. He’d been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t realised that the other ace had finished his shower.

“Fine,” he called back, sounding as disgruntled about it as he usually did, but it wasn’t like he was actually bothered. Aomine had been borrow –stealing –his clothes for god knows how long now, so there was no point in kicking up a fuss about it anymore. “Chuck it in the laundry basket this time –don’t just dump it on my bed, or I’ll fucking kick you!”

He didn’t get a response, but decided to interpret that as Aomine silently debating about whether to take the threat seriously or not. With a sigh, he glanced over at the DVDs and games sitting by the TV, wondering whether he felt more. He could see out the window that it was already dark –well, of course it was; it had been getting dark as they walked home from getting burgers. Would Aomine want to stay the night, even though he had practice in the morning?

Come to think of it…Aomine was being awfully quiet…and a quiet Aomine usually meant mischief. Usually they’d be trading banter and blows to each other’s ego while the other changed, and so silence Kagami had come to associate with Aomine having more wicked things occupying his mind than simple-minded insults.

The redhead did a quick mental check of his room –yes, he’d definitely logged off his laptop and made sure to change the password so Aomine couldn’t take a millions selfies of himself on his webcam or post embarrassing statuses on Facebook. His notebooks from class were still in his bag, which was in the living room, so there was no chance he was doodling idiotic pictures in them for Kagami to find during class. Also, he couldn’t hear the usual bumbling and thudding that usually accompanied Aomine scrounging through drawers and tugging on clothes while in motion.  

“Aomine?” he inquired hesitantly. He’d just done a load of washing the night before so there were heaps of clean clothes in the drawers; Aomine wasn’t usually all that fussy –just grabbing the first shirt and pants he could find and then dressing en route to the living room. It was a little unusual that he hadn’t emerged yet. Apprehensive, he called out again, “What the fuck are you doing –”

“Hey, Kagami,” Aomine suddenly drawled back in response, startling him. “You’re still a virgin, right?” At the blunt question, Kagami almost immediately felt his cheeks burn –both insulted and embarrassed that the other ace actually had to go and ask such a thing.

“Of course I fucking am!” he snapped back hotly, not sure why he suddenly sounded so defensive about it. Why wouldn’t he be?? Didn’t Aomine know that he was the only person he had _that_ kind of interest in?

 _Hell,_ he was embarrassing himself just thinking that.

He heard a low chuckle that he had long since associated with Aomine being rather amused at having successfully pissed him off. God, what the fuck was that asshole doing in his room? Irritated with both the reminder and his tone, he yanked himself up from his seat and began wandering down the hallway towards his room, “What the fuck, Ahomine –”

“…So why’s there a condom missing from this box?”

It took a few steps for Kagami to register what exactly Aomine had said, and when his brain finally understood what he was referring to, he completely froze mid-stride, eyes wide in horror and vocal chords paralysed.

 _Shit_.

He’d put them away, right? He’d put them back into hiding, hadn’t he? _Had he?_ A choice range of curses sprang to mind, but he didn’t utter them, his hand clenching on the doorframe as he tried desperately to convince himself that he had misheard…

There was that kind of silence where crickets sing loud and awkwardly, and Kagami knew that Aomine was waiting for him to say something. His fingers clenched on the doorframe and he swallowed audibly. What should he say? The truth? Or that Takao had given it to him as a prank gift (which was _technically_ almost true)…or that it was entirely normal for a teenage boy to have condoms in his room and maybe the manufactures had fucked up –but no; the box had been very obviously opened and he’d neglected to reseal it because he’d been so _sure_ that he wasn’t dumb enough to leave it sitting on his desk…

In the end, he decided with the truth.

What was the worst that could happen, anyways?

“I uhh…” Kagami coughed, steeling himself and forcing his face into as neutral-expression as he could as he sidled into the doorway and into Aomine’s field of vision, “ –It’s in my wallet.” He tucked his hands into his pockets and glanced rather pointedly at the closest wall.

“…What’s it doing there?”

He couldn’t help but looked over when Aomine spoke, to find the other ace lounging in his desk chair as though it was actually _his_ room they were currently both in. His hands were tucked behind his head; the box of condoms sitting obnoxiously on the desk beside him. That smirk that Kagami both hated and couldn’t get enough of was plastered on his face in full force; eyes glinting with something dangerous and wicked that sent a shiver down his spine and caused his entire body to throb with the memory of what happened when Aomine looked at him like that.

Kagami swallowed, mouth feeling strangely dry as Aomine’s eyes less-than subtly ran down the length of his body, only to return to his face as the bluenette traced the edges of his lips with his tongue.

“I just…” he mumbled, trying to will himself to _not_ be embarrassed by the conversation they were having. He had the distinct feeling that he was being mocked, but it was too late now. He didn’t know if what had happened at the carwash was one of those things that they didn’t talk about, but _fuck it_. He was sick of pretending. It had happened, he’d liked it, and he wanted it to happen again.

“After Saturday…I thought I should keep one there…just in case…”

Aomine let out a low chuckle, taking in the way Kagami was looking away again; fidgeting but trying to look like he wasn’t. For a moment, he thought about inquiring ‘in case of _what_?’ but that might have been too cruel –though hilarious. Instead, he leaned back a little, drinking in that face, dusted with a blush at the mention of what had gone down at the carwash.

He remembered as he often liked to remember, the way that Kagami had groaned out his name in a heavy, shaking breath as he came; head thrown back against the wall and hand working furiously to bring Aomine over the edge with him. His cheeks had been flushed, eyes closed and brow furrowed as his body shook with pleasure. Twice now, Aomine had seen that expression, and _god_ was it a good one; hell, did Kagami know what devilish kind of sexy he was when he came –but he knew it could go further. He wanted to see the other ace’s face wrought with _ecstasy_ ; _choking_ on his name –wanted to feel his nails dig into his skin and his legs tighten around him…

He was completely fine with being a pervert if Kagami wanted those things too.

Sure, he shouldn’t have teased him, but it was almost a force of habit. He of course knew that Kagami was still a virgin, not to mention he knew _exactly_ where that missing condom was –he’d seen it earlier that afternoon when Kagami had paid for dinner. A passing glance had led to him spying that foil packet tucked in the redhead’s wallet as subtly as possible, and it had been a rather enlightening discovery.  

Condoms had a pretty solid connection to sex.

People who didn’t care about sex or weren’t looking for it didn’t carry condoms in their wallets. He knew well enough that the kind of people who kept them there were the kind who thought _or hoped_ they were going to get laid.

And now Kagami had just completely confirmed that.

 _…Just in case_ …

Experimentally, Aomine yawned and stretched, making sure that his shirt slid up his abdomen as he did so. The gesture was almost exaggeratedly casual, but his eyes were still fierce and intense, and didn’t miss the way that Kagami’s gaze dipped to admire the tanned, rippling muscles of his stomach, only to slyly sink lower to the bluenette’s crotch, where it lingered for just a little too long.

He could see Kagami biting his lip slightly as he laboriously dragged his eyes back to Aomine’s.

He remembered the way Kagami had all but jumped him in the cupboard; the needy way he’d ground up against him; the passion with which he’d kissed him. There had been pure, primal lust radiating from Kagami that day, and Aomine was sure that he couldn’t have been mistaken. This week too, in the back of those bright, red eyes, he’d sometimes glimpsed it again –when their bodies pressed too close or he kissed too deep. Desire, it seemed, was not so easily placated. Even in this moment here; the pair of them alone in Kagami’s room –he could feel it; the tension…and with the right look; the right touch...

All there was left to do now…was try his luck.

Emanating smugness, and his own heart racing about what might happen should this gamble pay off, he reached out and lightly plucked the box of condoms from the desk; eyeing them almost thoughtfully.

“…So do you want to go get your wallet?” he inquired simply, his voice dropping low, before his eyes snapped back to Kagami’s face; gaze burning with suggestion and the sparks of barely repressed desire. He prayed that for once in his fucking life, Kagami would take a fucking hint.

“…Or would one of these do just fine?”

Kagami’s breath hitched, and suddenly his heart had begun to thud like crazy.

That was a proposition, right? Was Aomine really suggesting what it seemed like he was –or was this just some trick? He paused, waiting for the moment when the other ace’s face changed. He waited to hear the snickering, and the smug snort of ‘ _Tch, Bakagami, can’t believe you actually fell for that_!’ but that didn’t come. Aomine’s eyes remained trained on him; gaze heated and heavy and so intense that Kagami felt as though he could already see the skin hidden beneath his clothes. Instead of taking it back, the bluenette simply got to his feet with all the ease and fluidity of some predatory jungle cat.

He was dead serious.

But he waited expectantly, and as the seconds ticked by, agonisingly slowly, Kagami found his body start to heat up under Aomine’s intense stare; his breath shaking and his eyes growing thick with what he now knew was lust. How could that lust not be rising, what with the way those blue eyes were watching him with carnal intent? The way he’d been sitting earlier; lounging so enticingly –Kagami fucking _knew_ that he’d been doing that on purpose.

This was the point that everything had been building up to; the hot kisses, the wandering hands, the infuriatingly hot dreams –those things had just added to the chemistry between the pair of them. And now, Aomine had presented him with a choice. Now was the time to be honest with himself. There was no mistaking what, in this moment, Aomine wanted, and Kagami had to decide if he wanted it to.

It wasn’t difficult to make a decision.

With deliberate slowness, Kagami averted his eyes and reached down to grab the handle of his door. It seemed so very quiet in the seconds that passed as the door scraped against the floor and shut with an almost echoing thud. Eyes filled with fire and anticipation, the redhead shifted his gaze back to Aomine’s face, and with a single, deft motion, locked his door with a click.

Faster than Kagami ever remembered him being, Aomine had closed the gap between them, body slamming the redhead up against his door and knocking the breath straight out of him. Kagami barely had the time to drink in a breath of blessed air before Aomine’s hot lips descended on his own –stealing it away all over again. His arms wrapped around the bluenette’s trunk, clawing at the back of his shirt as their mouths moulded together.

 _Shit._ Yes. _Yes_ , this was exactly what he wanted.

A thick, almost feral growl escaped the confines of Aomine’s throat as one of his tanned hands fisted the hair at the back of Kagami’s neck, yanking to allow him to better dominate the kiss. His tongue slipped between eagerly parted lips, teasing at the tip of Kagami’s, only to slick deeper and hungrier when the redhead responded.

Excitement flooded Aomine’s system as he felt Kagami push back against him with both his body and his mouth. Lips tearing at each other’s, and flaring desire making the redhead bold, Kagami began forcing Aomine back towards the bed; barely stopping for breath as a warm hand trailed up underneath his shirt, sensually skating against the contours of his muscles. The redhead, not bothering with the agonising teasing, and finding the heat from Aomine's body more than a little enticing, hurriedly tugged at the hem of the bluenette's shirt and tore it off over his head in one swift motion. Aomine barely had time to register surprise before his lips were once again claimed by the mouth he had come to know so well and so intimately. 

It was sloppier than usual -flaring desire knocking aside inhibitions and replacing them with the overpowering urge to touch and grind like beasts. Kagami's hands roved across Aomine's bare skin; skating down defined muscles and gripping them forcefully as they fought for domination of the other. Midway to the bed, Aomine changed tact, latched onto the sensitive skin of Kagami's neck and sucking hard -producing what he hoped would be the first mark of many. His sly, wandering hands slid up Kagami's chest, teasing a nipple and tweaking it in the way that he knew would elicit a reaction from the redhead. 

He was not disappointed. Kagami's breath immediately hitched -though he tried to hide it, and his head rolled back; granting Aomine even more of his far-too-flawless throat. Those hot lips and tongue coursed down his neck provocatively, Aomine's hands teasing and brushing across places where Kagami would have rather enjoyed a great deal more contact. It didn't take long for the redhead's shirt to join Aomine's on the floor -tossed haphazardly and left unnoticed, and as soon as that annoying item of clothing was gone, Kagami was treated to more of those arousing, damp kisses placed in trails down his chest.

And then Aomine's teeth hit metal. 

His eyes narrowed; hand on Kagami's belt and ready to yank it open, but the dirty taste of metal made him stop and pull back slightly. His blue eyes narrowed in distaste, because despite the altogether rather pleasing sight of a gently-flushed, shirtless Kagami standing there in his arms...there was an annoying metal ring glinting at him almost mockingly. Aomine made an irritated noise deep in his throat and lifted a finger to touch the ring; inspecting it. 

"What -" Kagami began to say, looking confused. 

"Take it off," Aomine demanded in a low, husky tone. For a moment there, Kagami just stared at him; not quite understanding his tone, but definitely not disliking it. "The ring. Off." He and Himuro had their differences. Himuro had let him know exactly what was what, and sure, he respected a guy who could play basketball and protect his family, but he was not part of this; not right now. This was between him and Kagami. 

Obviously realising that it was important to Aomine, Kagami yanked the chain -and the ring -off over his head and slid it across his desk. He saw Aomine's eyes light up all over again and run down his chest with new appreciation, and he shivered at the way that gaze made his body overheat in such a delicious way. There was something pulsing through him right now -that kind of excitement that he got in anticipation of a basketball match. And seeing Aomine watching him with the intensity that he always played against him with sent a wave of heat straight to his groin. 

He was about to say something, but the words were lost as Aomine wrapped his arms around him tightly and drew him into a crushing embrace; mouth tearing at his as though seeking to pry his every breath and gasp out from his lungs. The hot skin of their chests connected; so hot that Kagami could've sworn he heard the air hissing. Mouths locked; bodies entwinced; hips connected, over and over as they staggered towards the bed -flushed and growing steadily more aroused at the mere thought of what was to come. 

The backs of Aomine’s knees hit the edge of the bed, and he sank down onto it; pulling back from the kiss slightly to coax Kagami to straddle his lap. Their gazes never backing down and breathing heavily, Kagami slowly rested one knee on the bed and then the other, settling his weight either side of a smirking Aomine’s thighs. In a single movement, he gave the other ace a rough shove that was intended to send him tumbling to his back, but the bluenette, with a triumphant chuckle, wrapped his arms tightly around Kagami’s bare back and dragged him down too.

For a moment there, as Kagami caught himself on his elbows, and hovered over Aomine –liking the view of the bluenette underneath him, they just watched each other, as though drinking in the sight. And then Aomine’s smirk widened, and he lifted his chin and guided Kagami in to initiate a deep, sensual kiss that made the redhead’s entire body quiver with arousal.

Their peaked nipples softly grazed each other’s skin as Aomine slowly began to move against Kagami, rolling his pelvis up against the firm ass settled in his lap. Even through their clothes, Kagami could feel the line of the other ace’s hardening cock pressing up against him.

It felt good.

He let out a breathy moan as Aomine’s hands slid in opposite directions along his body; one raking nails softly up towards his neck and the other descending to cup his ass and tugging in such a way that encouraged the redhead to match the rhythm of his grinding.

“Mmhh…” Kagami moaned, breaking from the kiss to press his forehead against the searing skin of Aomine’s shoulder. His hands gripped the sheets of his bed as he undulated his hips down in long, seductive movements, feeling Aomine’s hips rise up to meet him. The tanned fingers on his ass gripped tighter; massaging with intent, and Kagami couldn’t help but press back into Aomine’s touch a little harder. With each touch, he grew more drunk with lust, slowly losing the last shreds that remained of his control. 

Last weekend had cracked the dam of desire, sending lust raging through his system. Now, it was building again; so close to flooding out all over again. Too much had built up between he and Aomine over these last weeks -months, and that crack was growing bigger; threatening to finally burst and let loose all of that pent-up chemistry. 

He pulled back slightly, his breath shuddering and his eyes sinking closed in pleasure as that devilish hand rose slightly, and then slyly slipped beneath the waistband of his pants –into his underwear –to stroke the skin of his ass.

“Like that?” Aomine whispered, nipping at Kagami’s lip and bucking up against him a little harder. He savoured the way the other ace’s mouth fell open slightly, as though shocked that it could feel so good to be groped. Kagami felt deft fingers almost gently graze down the seam of his ass, and shuddered from something that was definitely not disgust. As heat flared through his body, spreading from Aomine’s touch, he leaned down again and kissed him again; hot and hard.

As he did so, Aomine took the opportunity to dip a finger deeper into the curve of Kagami’s ass; lightly grazing the tight muscles of his entrance.

Feeling that foreign brush of contact made Kagami’s eyes snap open with a start. Aomine’s wandering fingers roved a little deeper, the tip of one pressing tentatively against the ring of muscles and testing the resistance. They twitched and clenched at Aomine’s touch, and Kagami, who apparently hadn’t been expecting that, shuddered and let out a surprised yelp, recoiling away from the contact and promptly tumbling off the bed.

If Aomine hadn’t been aroused and thoroughly displeased with the sudden disappearance of the redhead’s weight on his hips, he might’ve actually laughed.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kagami snapped crossly from the floor, rubbing his head and trying to untangle his limbs. Aomine, expression one of irritation, propped himself up on his elbows and quirked an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

“…Well, I _thought_ we were gonna have sex, Bakagami,” he drawled bluntly, eyes glimmering dangerously to indicate how very much he wanted that, and leaving absolutely no doubt for what was going to happen next. Kagami slowly dragged himself back to his feet; a bit embarrassed that he’d reacted so violently. He was glad that Aomine wasn’t laughing.

“We are…” he muttered sheepishly, “But why –”

“Do you even know how this is going to work?” Aomine scoffed, sitting up and rather unashamedly letting his eyes skate across Kagami’s body. “One of us is getting their ass fucked.” There was a half-naked Kagami with a semi-hard cock standing in his presence, and until a moment ago, that sexy form had been pressed against him; he was horny and definitely not in the mood for bandying words.

“I know that!” Kagami growled darkly, glaring hotly at Aomine and feeling a fresh wave of blood course southwards as the fierce look on his face made the bluenette lick his lips and suggestively run a hand down his abdomen towards his crotch. The redhead simply folded his arms and gave the other ace his most condescending stare. “If I’m being fucking honest, I kinda wanted you on all fours.”

Lust seemed to make him ever so bold.

The very notion of this seemed to spark something in Aomine’s eyes, and he almost aggressively dragged himself off the bed to stand toe to toe with Kagami. There was competition, and pride in his eyes, and more than a trace of danger. Without warning, he grabbed Kagami’s ass with both hands and yanked him forwards so that the growing bulges of their erections were pressed together. Both aces hissed in approval, their eyes growing lidded and dripping with desire.

“Well if _I’m_ being honest, _Kagami_ …” Aomine’s voice dropped to a low, sultry purr; lips grazing Kagami’s ear in a way that made his skin tingle, “…That’s not going to fucking happen.”

Kagami probably should’ve realised a while ago that they were going to have this problem. In all his fantasies, it had always been him, fucking – _topping_ –Aomine. Of course Aomine was also going to see himself taking that role.

“Come on, Kagami…” Aomine murmured, his voice almost teasing as he placed a damp kiss against Kagami’s throat and then nipped at the soft skin sharply; hands guiding the redhead’s hips forward to grind their pelvises together. He chuckled into the crook of the redhead’s neck and sucked hard at one of the marks he’d already made there, “…It’s not like it’d be the first time you’ve spread your legs for me…” Kagami let out a soft moan; eyes clenching shut tightly as Aomine sucked harder at his throat; teeth sinking in and lips tugging with force –making sure it would bruise.

He remembered, even through the haze of alcohol. He remembered how at Kise’s party, lying in bed with Aomine on top of him, he’d let his legs slip open for the other ace to settle between. Aomine’s weight on him had felt unbelievable; heated and _magnetic_. He hadn’t been able to get enough of that.

“…Then it’s definitely your turn…” he managed to breathe out, his eyes fluttering open. With a sudden display of his considerable strength, Kagami quickly turned the tables, wrenching away from Aomine’s grip and spinning the bluenette so that he was pinned against the desk; Kagami’s hips pressed flush against his ass and chest heaving against his tanned back.

Aomine let out a low, warning growl, about to spin around, but Kagami halted the movement by wrapping his strong arms around the thinner man’s waist; forcing him to bend over the desk slightly. Kagami chuckled, pressing a kiss against the back of Aomine’s neck and then snickering in his ear.

“…If you want my ass, then you’re going to have to fight for it.”

As soon as Aomine heard those words hissed from between those lips, he felt his heart and his spirits soar; knowing he’d made the right choice. He let out a deep moan as Kagami’s hands coursed across his body; grazing his nipples and then sweeping down the contours of his stomach to tease at his crotch. The redhead’s lips were on his neck and he let his head loll back –deciding to indulge him for the moment.

But Kagami’s words had reminded him of something; that the other ace was the rival that he longed for and had desperately craved –in everything; never giving in without a fight; never letting him have it easy. He was naïve to have ever thought that Kagami was just going to bend over for him and submit –that had never been the nature of their relationship, and Kagami’s fighting spirit would never allow for that.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He could feel the hardening length of the other ace’s cock pressing against his ass and ground back against him –just to see what happened. Kagami gave a muffled moan into his neck and gripped him a little harder, a hand cupping Aomine’s cock over his pants and palming it roughly.

Aomine’s mouth curled into a grin, enjoying how it felt for Kagami to grow bold and take the lead for a change. That wasn’t to say he was going to let him fuck him…but this was so different from any female he’d ever been with. This was a challenge; a competition.

This blood-burning rush was something he knew only Kagami could give him.

“Heh…” he rumbled with a smirk and a new flash of light in his eyes; bracing himself against the desk with both hands, “…You really are the best…”

Their bodies connected almost violently as Aomine squirmed in Kagami’s grasp and spun to face him; knee slipping between the redhead’s thighs as he pressed close. He looped an arm around his neck, kissing him ferociously, distracting him.

Kagami’s desk shook and everything on it clattered as it toppled as Aomine reversed their positions with a shove. The tanned hand on his ass slid lower, gripping his thigh and yanking with enough force to send him reeling off balance. Paper and stationary skidded across the surface of the desk as Kagami’s hands planted firmly into the wood in an attempt to resist Aomine’s dominance.

Chuckling in soft breaths against the redhead’s throat, Aomine’s hands slid to the front of his pants and made quick work of the fastenings; tugging the confines open and one-handedly yanking them down Kagami’s thighs as his other arm wrapped around the other ace’s trunk to keep his body close. The heat radiating from Kagami was incredible; their rippling abdomens grinding together as Aomine’s tongue mapped out the depths of the redhead’s mouth.

Aomine was glad when Kagami kicked his pants to the corner –he wanted him naked, and he wanted that _now_. He smirked, licking his lips and taking a step back to admire how fucking _hot_ Kagami looked right now; propped up against his desk clad in only a pair of grey briefs that currently left absolutely nothing to the imagination. There was a soft sheen of sweat already coating his skin, making it glisten in the room’s light, and Aomine eyed the rapidly darkening marks that marred Kagami’s neck with satisfaction.

“Giving up?” Kagami inquired, eyes narrowed and watching every movements of Aomine’s sleek limbs.

“As if,” Aomine snickered back, firmly unbuttoning his own pants and letting them hang open to relieve some of the pressure that was proving most uncomfortable for his obvious erection. Was he embarrassed that he'd been so quick to get hard? Not in the fucking slightest -every time his body connected with Kagami's, it felt like sparks were dancing between them; each one sending a fresh rush of arousal to his groin. There was something undeniably hot about having that sculpted, muscular body provocatively pressed close, and it was obvious how much his body liked it. Kagami swallowed, his eyes drawn to the bulge of Aomine’s crotch and his own cock throbbing heatedly at the sight. In this pause in their activities, he let out a hot breath, reaching behind him, and finding his hand coming into contact with cool foil, tossed one of the condoms –that had toppled from their box when they’d shaken the desk –to the bed.

It wasn’t that he suddenly _tackled_ Aomine to the bed –but admittedly he had flung himself at him with more force than was possibly necessary –because he’d be damned if Aomine thought topping was his right.

It was because he had used so much of his strength that he was surprised to open his eyes to the sight of Aomine hovering over him; straddling his body. But, not too concerned with how the bluenette had gained the upper hand, simply let out a moan and bucked his hips up against Aomine’s ass –craving the pleasurable friction he knew that the other ace could provide.

Kagami’s nails raked down Aomine’s back, leaving red welts in their wake, but Aomine didn’t mind –actually, he found he rather liked the soft sting. He could feel Kagami’s hands tugging at his pants, and obligingly rose up onto his knees to help him. Blue eyes widened as hot hands made contact with the flesh of his ass –briefs being tugged off along with the pants.

They rolled, once; twice, each time Kagami succeeding in dragging Aomine’s pants lower and finally removing them completely, leaving Aomine completely bare, in all his naked, aroused glory. The redhead would’ve found it an enticing site, seeing the way Aomine’s erection sprang free –hard and pulsing –if he hadn’t wound up on his knees, face pressed into the mattress with Aomine pinning his wrists into the sheets.

“Nngghhh…bastard…” Kagami growled, trying to tug free, but Aomine’s hands just gripped him harder. Aomine let out a soft snicker of triumph, licking the edge of his lip that Kagami had bitten during their wrestling. This was just too good. His mind flashed momentarily to the memory of a situation similar to this, in a bath, where his naked body had been pressed hard against Kagami’s; so close he could feel each shaky breath.

Actually, this was better.

With Kagami securely pinned beneath him, he nipped almost playfully at his ear and then at his neck; the redhead unconsciously letting his head loll to grant him better access to his sensitive skin. His eyes drank in the powerful, defined lines of the muscles of his back; the way his shoulders rolled and rippled with every shift against the mattress.

Aomine kissed the back of Kagami’s neck, and then pressed a second against his right shoulder blade.

 _Strong_. Kagami felt straight up _powerful_. And there was something so terribly arousing about that –not to mention the way his limbs were heaving and he was panting in thick, husky breaths.

And then there was his ass.

By god, in that moment, seeing those hips wriggle beneath him –straining to break free and attempt to assert dominance –Aomine nearly found himself wondering what was so great about breasts anyways. The way Kagami’s underwear stretched snug and tight against the firm flesh of his ass sent wave after wave of arousal straight to Aomine’s groin; causing a guttural, lust-filled groan to well up in his throat.

His movements teasing and deliberate, he nudged Kagami’s legs apart with his knees, and let the thick line of his erection press against the seam of Kagami’s ass; rubbing softly and unhurriedly against the fabric of his briefs. He rolled his hips slowly; making sure that Kagami felt each inch of his straining cock moving along the crease of his ass. A delicious shudder rocked the redhead’s body, and a muffled moan informed Aomine that Kagami was biting hard into his duvet to try and deny how good it felt.

“Feels good, right?” Aomine whispered, in that deep, sinful voice that belonged only here; only in a world of lust and steaming bedroom eyes. He ground harder, and couldn’t help but sink his teeth into the skin of the other ace’s shoulder just briefly. “Mmm…fuck… _Kagami_ …” He could feel Kagami’s legs quivering with anticipation.

But Kagami wasn’t done yet. Hands clenching his sheets tightly, and with a devious look over his shoulder, he bucked; the back of his head connecting aggressively with the side of Aomine’s face. Pain shot through the bluenette’s cheek and he recoiled backwards with a growl as Kagami twisted, having planned to use his surprise attack to escape and regain the upper hand.

He’d underestimated how much sexual frustration Aomine was channelling. He had underestimated it big time.

Inhuman speed and reflexes heightened by the thrill of the challenge, Aomine had blocked out the dull throb of pain, and recovered quicker than Kagami had expected. As the redhead rolled, he was startled to find his legs tugged apart by firm hands gripping his powerful calves. His eyes widened in surprise, catching sight of that superior, smug smirk plastered all over Aomine’s handsome, flushed face. It took only a single yank on Kagami’s calves for him to slide down the bed on his back; ass coming to rest in Aomine’s lap; erections so close but for that annoying layer of thin, thin fabric.

That was the moment when Kagami paused; mesmerised by the desire in Aomine’s eyes as hands skittered up his thighs. His breath caught in his throat as tanned fingers hooked into the waistband of his briefs, and ever-so-slowly, began to drag them down his legs.

He let out a soft whimper as his erection sprang free, but still Aomine didn’t look away. Kagami arched his hips up from Aomine’s lap and then obligingly allowed the other ace to finish removing his underwear. Only when Kagami was completely laid bare before him; legs spread to either side of his tanned body, did Aomine’s gaze shift.

There was a moment of silence as he just stared, heart racing and cock throbbing almost painfully. He could tell by the look on Kagami’s face that this, this was him granting permission to proceed. The redhead was sprawled on his back, hands clenching and unclenching against the bedsheets as he panted, his chest rising and falling heavily with every soft breath. He could see red out from under drooping eyelids, and could see that Kagami was checking him out just as thoroughly.

His gaze travelled to the other ace’s crotch, and he couldn’t help but reach out and trace the heavy line of the erection so neatly pressed to his own. Kagami quivered, and Aomine felt the hot flesh pulse at his touch, causing his own cock to twitch just as lustily. The redhead was already so hard…and so hard _for him_. Something about that –something about knowing that _he_ was the reason that Kagami was like this –made this so much hotter.

“…Quit staring…” Kagami grumbled, still managing to sound put out despite the fact that they were both naked. Aomine, instead of replying, simply leaned in; body hovering over the redhead’s, their erections lightly brushing –and kissed him.

It was soft, this kiss –light and somewhat chaste, despite the situation. It lasted only a moment, before Aomine drew back slightly; feeling Kagami’s breath hitch on his lips. And then Kagami tilted his chin and returned it; just as soft.

Kagami’s chest constricted as his hands ran up Aomine’s back, still feeling the raised scores his nails had left before. Aomine’s hips were lightly shifting; the smooth skin of his erection rubbing erotically against his. It wasn’t enough; it wasn’t nearly enough.

He was really going to do this.

And then Aomine kissed him properly –slow and deep, just the way he liked it.

One of his hands was in Kagami’s hair; gripping it tightly as though to reassure himself that this was all real. Their lips were glued together, Aomine’s tongue deep and sensual and languidly coaxing gasps from the depths of Kagami’s throat. He’d never imagined his body would fit so well against another man’s, and yet it did, and every brush burned.

“Do you have lube?” he muttered against Kagami’s lips. He felt, rather than saw, Kagami nod, and drew back onto his haunches, running a hand through his hair and trying to keep his cool. Kagami reached over to his bedside table and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a small bottle.

“…So even you do it yourself sometimes,” Aomine couldn’t resist teasing with a snicker as he dipped his hands between the other ace’s thighs and guided them apart, teasingly stroking Kagami's hard cock a few times and enjoying the way he bucked up into his hand needily. Perhaps it was the pervert in him that made him lick his lips as he spied the tight ring of muscles forming the redhead’s virgin entrance.

“What do you mean ‘ _even me_ ’?” Kagami growled, his cheeks turning red as he caught a glimpse of that subtle action. He tossed Aomine the bottle –with a little force behind it, because god, having someone look at him, at his ass, like that was just fucking embarrassing…and it was embarrassing that he actually rather liked that look.

“Well, everyone seems to think you’re some kind of innocent little angel,” Aomine mocked, but it sounded rather seductive being spoken in that low, wicked voice of his. He chuckled, unable to resist reaching up and brushing a thumb across one of Kagami’s hard nipples; smirking when the redhead arched up into his touch –highly sensitive to the action by now.

“…But I know they’re wrong…” he chuckled, with a touch of superiority, pinching the nipple he was teasing and enjoying the way Kagami’s body trembled slightly, even with such little stimulation. It was obvious that even something like that was sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

Oh, he couldn’t wait to get a finger on his prostate.

Aomine let out a hot puff of air over Kagami’s other nipple as his fingers toyed and teased the other, and obligingly circled the peaked nub with the tip of his tongue when the chest beneath him arched again; practically begging for more contact. He snuck a glance up at Kagami’s face as his teeth raked across his nipple, sucking hard and then nipping again.

“…Do you think about me?” he boldly dared to ask, firmly tweaking a nipple between two fingers; his other hand slowly working up the length of Kagami's cock and teasing the tip the way he'd noticed the other ace seemed to like. Kagami let out a soft gasp, eyes sinking closed. “…When you do it…”

_Oh yeah, he was a fucking pervert. And he couldn’t care less._

“…Yes…” Kagami whispered, too wrapped up in the ministrations on his chest and cock to bother with stammering out a lie.

“Mmmm…” Aomine moaned approvingly, feeling his cock twitch again –more impatiently, this time –at the thought of Kagami touching himself; stroking himself to orgasm with his face in mind. Possessively, almost, he sucked harshly at the nipple he was lapping at, then bit into one of the tanned pecs of Kagami’s chest with the intent of leaving a mark.

He fumbled with the bottle of lube for a moment, before managing to drizzle a decent amount over a few of his fingers.

Slowly, he let his digits ghost down between Kagami’s legs, and then tentatively pressed the tip of one against the muscles of his entrance. Almost immediately, they tightened against the intrusion.

“Relax…” he advised, leaning forwards on one hand to kiss Kagami almost soothingly. A shaking arm hooked around his neck and held him there, and he realised that despite outward appearances, Kagami was nervous –not that he would ever admit to such a thing. He wasn’t ‘panic-and-slam-on-the-brakes’ nervous…but this was all so, _so_ foreign to him. Sure, Aomine hadn't slept with a dude before...but Kagami hadn't had  _anything_ before. 

His finger stroked against the frightened ring of muscles, gently letting them relax and open up for him. Slowly, as he kissed Kagami, feeling the redhead kissing back with urgency and distraction, he felt his finger begin to slip deeper inside him. His first knuckle sank in, and then up to his second. His breath hitching at how tight it was down there, he slowly withdrew it, and then slipped it back in; gently beginning to finger him.

Kagami let out a soft hiss as Aomine’s finger slid back into him. It didn’t feel _unpleasant_ , but the way he was being kissed was definitely making it better –although, there was tightness in his gut and his erection was starting to ache from neglect. From the way that Aomine’s breath shook whenever his own erection rubbed against Kagami’s inner thigh, he was feeling much the same.

Swallowing quietly as Aomine’s lips began to trail down his chin towards his throat, Kagami slid a hand down between them and gripped the bluenette’s thick erection, stroking it experimentally.

A second finger joined the first inside the redhead, and this time he squirmed uncomfortably as Aomine’s slick digits began working at loosening up his entrance for something much thicker. His fingers scissored and slid in deeper, trying to be gentle until he grew a little more used to it.

It was going to hurt. That much, Kagami was pretty sure of as soon as Aomine had added his second finger. Being stretched was uncomfortable and a little painful –he was regretting not consulting Takao before plunging headlong into this, but he didn’t want to stop, not now. Suddenly, with his rival’s cock hard and throbbing in his hand and that handsome, dark body over him…having Aomine inside him was actually a thrilling notion that made him set aside that dull pain.

Aomine knew immediately when he’d finally found Kagami’s prostate. He’d noticed the way the lust in his eyes was mingled with a touch of pain, and resolved to not add a third finger until the other ace had a dose of pleasure from it.

He _needed_ Kagami to feel good. And  _he_ wanted to be the one to make him feel like that. 

And oh was it obvious when he did.

That sexy chest arched off the bed as Kagami gasped in shock, eyes snapping open and then clenching shut tightly again. Unconsciously, he ground down against Aomine’s fingers, desiring to take them deeper and feel that sudden, amazing surge of pleasure that he hadn’t been expecting. Aomine was rather obliging, but as he pulled back, his fingers thrusting faster and harder into Kagami’s tight entrance, he discovered something thoroughly erotic.

He’d thought that the Kagami he saw in bed would be that blushing, stammering Kagami who was strangely easily embarrassed by him –the stereotypical, nervous virgin who would get all flushed and try and clamp his legs shut abashedly if he turned at all lewd.

What he hadn’t been expecting was _this sexy creature_.

It was a good thing Kagami’s hand was no longer on his dick because he was almost certain he might’ve came then and there had it been. Those hands were gripping the sheets like some kind of lifeline; muscles tensing and bulging as red eyes sank shut and soft, deep moans sinfully spilled from between those lips. Kagami’s hips were moving, grinding down hard against Aomine’s fingers –eagerly accepting them; his ass almost craving to have something inside it. He didn’t even realise he was doing it; practically fucking himself on Aomine’s two digits –all he knew was that whenever those dark, devilish fingers touched something inside him, his blood would burn with white hot pleasure…and he was just doing what he could to get more of that.

“Ahh…s-shit…A-Aomine…” Kagami moaned, and that was when Aomine knew that things had to get moving along and _fast_. The faces Kagami was making were getting too much for him, and he’d been thrown a fucking curveball by the other ace unintentionally being this fucking sexy. Burning with need, impatience and completely unrepressed desire, he added a third finger.

The groan was of pain, and the grinding of Kagami’s hips slowed, but he made no protest.

It seemed a strange experience for Aomine, when finally he tore open the condom on the bed with his teeth and slowly rolled it down over his heated arousal. Taking things slowly was not exactly how he was used to having sex, and yet he was, with Kagami.

Now wasn’t the time to think about that.

He hooked an arm up under one of the other ace’s knees, and wrapped Kagami’s other leg around his waist, pulsing erection brushing intimately against his stretched, waiting entrance. The muscles twitched almost invitingly and he let out a low breath, glancing down at Kagami again.

The look in those eyes; he let it burn into his memory. No one had ever looked at him quite like that before; a gaze so intense, so filled with fire, hunger, desire and just so full of _him_  and only him that it ached. The way their eyes met felt electric -even more heated and passionate than when they met on the court.

Aomine’s hands caught hold of Kagami’s hips; dragging them up to better expose his entrance as the blunt head of his cock pressed against it, the tip slipping inside. Sweat beaded on Aomine’s forehead at that sudden, unimaginable heat. Strong legs clamped around him as he slowly began to push his cock into Kagami.

The redhead’s abdominal muscles clenched; rippling under the strain, and Kagami gritted his teeth as he felt himself being penetrated by something thick and hot. It did hurt; a kind of burning as the tight muscles of his ass were stretched tight and forced apart –Aomine’s cock was definitely larger than a couple of fingers –but the heat of his body was intoxicating; the kind of drug that made Kagami never want to go sober again.

“Hah…K-Kagami…” Aomine whispered hoarsely; his voice growing ragged and cracking with desire as he came to rest balls-deep inside Kagami; dark pelvis forming a beautiful contrast against the lighter skin of the redhead’s ass. He let out a soft moan, gripping his hips tightly and grinding his pelvis against him _hard_. Kagami let out a sultry moan, feeling just how deep inside him Aomine was reaching. He felt hot, and full, and seeing Aomine’s eyes sinking closed and jaw hanging slack made his breath catch in his throat at the mesmerising sight.

He…sex…Aomine…

_Oh, god yes._

His inner walls clenched tightly again as Aomine pulled back, cock sliding out slowly, only to spear back into him in a single, hard thrust that made Kagami’s legs tighten around him.

“Ahhnnn…” he panted, still trying to adjust to the length inside him as Aomine began to grind heavily in short, deep thrusts, their bodies connecting in rough snaps. “A-Aomine…fuck –” His words fell from his lips though, as Aomine leaned down and pressed a hot kiss against his mouth, letting out a soft moan as the subtle change in angle made Kagami’s ass clench deliciously around him. 

Slowly, Aomine began to pull back more with each thrust, dragging Kagami’s ass against him as he pounded back into him. He was trying to go slow; he really was…but fuck, controlling himself had never been so fucking hard; he wanted to fuck Kagami into the mattress –hard and rough, until he was screaming his name, but he didn’t want to hurt him. It was agonising; the slow controlled pace -there was no denying that it felt fucking  _amazing_ to be inside him...but it wasn't enough. It would have been fine, had he been in the wicked mood for teasing -but he wasn't. Right now, he was fucking  _horny_ and wanted to show Kagami a wild ride -wanted to prove how fucking amazing sex with him could be. 

And of course Kagami knew that something was off.

How many times had they faced off against each other? He knew what Aomine was capable of, and he knew exactly what it felt like when the other ace was giving it his all. And so he knew that right now, as he felt himself slowly adjusting to having something enter him; Aomine was holding back, and that knowledge made his pride rear aggressively.

All of a sudden, Kagami’s legs clamped hard around Aomine’s body, and he roughly wrapped his arms around his neck, toppling him off balance. The redhead let out a strangled moan as he felt Aomine’s cock drive deep into him -too deep, even -but simply grabbed at the hair at the back of the bluenette’s head and yanked it so that he was forced to look him in the eye; panting as he struggled to accommodate the thick length pulsing within him.

“Hah…” he breathed, biting down on Aomine’s lower lip and savouring the hiss of pain and pleasure that he felt against his lips, “…Aomine…if you’re going to _fuck me_ …” Even just saying that sent a shiver through him. “Then do it fucking properly.” Aomine looked startled by _Kagami_ saying such things, but he saw the ferocity in those red eyes, and knew that it was a challenge that he just couldn’t back down from. His flushed face broke out into a wide smirk; the kind that Kagami knew so well. 

“…You asked for it…” he hissed.

Restraint snapping, he propped himself up and drew out to the tip; slamming back into Kagami’s ass with enough force to cause  the bed to rattle beneath them. Kagami’s back arched and his nails dug into the skin on Aomine’s back –eyes widening in shock –but he moaned, long and loud, and then again when Aomine repeated the action; hips beginning to pick up pace.

Flesh slapped against flesh as Aomine rammed his hard dick deep into the ace beneath him; sweat running down his chest in thin trails as he concentrated on not cumming before he found Kagami’s prostate again. The scratches on his back were stinging, but he couldn’t care less, because right now, all that mattered was the man he was inside. It felt incredible; the muscles of his entrance parting for him and greedily accepting his length, only to constrict and clench around him deliciously; seeming to almost fight to keep him within. The pleasure from the friction was unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

And Kagami was really starting to enjoy it. He wasn’t seeing spots of light like he had been with Aomine’s fingers, but there was something about having something so solid and hot inside him that felt _good_. He couldn't help but hiss in pleasure every time Aomine pulled back; his inner walls softening back into place, only to be stretched apart again as he was heavily impaled again and again. He could feel each throb of Aomine’s length; and with every hot pulse, he felt his own breath hitch and his skin burn, because that heat was all for him.

Now that he was growing used to the size of the length inside him, he started to feel pleasure coiling in his gut with each thrust; the friction sending small jolts of electricity coursing through his body, and then – _holy shit_.

“Nghhh…Aomine…fuck…yes… _yes_!” Kagami moaned, before biting down hard on his lip as his hands wildly raked down the bluenette’s tanned back, drawing blood. "Ahhn...Fuck..." Aomine moaned too as the passage hungrily gripping him spasmed wildly and pleasure rocketed through him. He gripped Kagami’s hips again, tugging the flesh of his ass wide and slamming into his prostate again.

Kagami’s entire body arched wildly and his arms slapped down against the bed, gripping the sheets as if clinging to them would stave off the wild pleasure that was wracking his body. But Aomine would not allow him that, beginning to thrust into him relentlessly; hips vigorously smacking against Kagami’s ass in loud, rough slaps. He flung his head back, letting out a deep, guttural groan as he picked up his pace; passionately fucking Kagami without abandon.

"Ahh....fuck...Kagami...you...oh fuck yeah..." he moaned, pounding hard into the tight ass spread out so willingly beneath him. He could feel Kagami's hips jerking in time with his own; trying to match his pace; needing him just as badly. 

The bed beat against the wall violently as Kagami writhed against the sheets and tried in vain to bite back his moans. His eyes were losing their focus; clouding and hazy, and saliva was dripping from the edges of his lips as he bucked and arched with a body burning white hot with pleasure. Whatever nerves Aomine was striking inside him were setting off fireworks, and he was craving more –he needed _more_ –he was getting close; he knew it.

“H-Harder!” he groaned out, chest and abdomen heaving with the effort of trying to cope with the force of Aomine’s thrusts. He tried to spread his legs wider; wanting to take him deeper. Aomine seemed to feel his sense of growing urgency, and roughly pushed his legs back; exposing his entrance more clearly. He couldn't help but peer down through lidded, aroused eyes; drinking in the sight of his cock disappearing deep inside Kagami; that entrance opening for him;  _him_ being the first that those virgin muscles parted for. Searing that sight into his brain, he smirked, licking his lips lewdly as he slammed in hard; erection completely sheathed within his rival; entrance clenching and twitching erotically. 

Bent so, Kagami made the mistake of looking towards his crotch. There, he could see Aomine’s thick, dark cock being swallowed up by his greedy ass while his own cock leaked precum against his abdomen. That erotic, lewd sight made an embarrassingly aroused sound explode from his throat, and it just made it so much worse when Aomine looked at him.

Foggy blue eyes stared at him; memorising this face and those moans; sweat plastering his fringe to his forehead and a sexy droplet running down the length of his face to singe Kagami’s own skin. He was flushed and panting from exertion, and his cheek was beginning to swell, and there had never been porn more arousing or more enticing than him.

Seeing Kagami coming undone was doing terrible, wonderful things to Aomine. His thrusts were speeding up, losing rhythm as he spiralled towards orgasm. He planted his hands aggressively into the mattress either side of Kagami’s head and started riding him rabidly; grunting and hissing heatedly and loving the heavy way their bodies connected. Never with a woman had he lost control like this; never had any woman sent him into a frenzy such as this.

“S-So close…” Kagami hissed, head lolling back uselessly as Aomine descended on his throat; sucking and licking and biting for all he was worth; marking him and marking him and growling inaudible fragments of words in that deep, sultry voice of his. Kagami was beyond comprehension of words, but the vibrations on his throat sent shivers through him; adding to that coiling pressure that threatened to snap at any moment.

“Nnhh…mmff…K-Ka….Kagami…” Aomine huffed, capturing him in a deep, messy kiss as one of his dark, shaking hands wrapped around Kagami’s leaking, throbbing cock and began stroking him roughly; determined to send him over the brink to orgasm. He was straining now; body tense and taut to the point of snapping. He needed release.

The thrusts were deeper, harder, and Kagami moaned louder and arched higher; the bed clattering against the wall and creaking as it took the force of Aomine’s passion. Items on the shelves above Kagami’s bed were shaking, but the two aces paid that no heed; too wrapped up in their desire for each other to be aware of anything else.

"Look at me..." Aomine growled in a thick voice, the desire to have Kagami look him in the eye when he came, coming from nowhere. But Kagami heard those deep, oddly demanding words, and looked up at him through lidded eyes. And Aomine was trapped. 

It was one of those unbearably intimate moments that they rarely shared, though this was in no way unbearable. Engaged in sex, Aomine had never felt  _this_ before; this oddly magnetic pull that made him feel as though  _this_ sex was more than just being inside the man beneath him. Their gazes locked; mirroring each other's expressions, and in that brief, fleeting moment, they were all that existed. Kagami leaned up and pressed a single, smouldering kiss against Aomine's lips, trusting and strangely vulnerable, as though the ascension to the height of pleasure was causing his mind to cloud over.  

And then, as Aomine’s jerking hips pounded in his prostate, handing working up his sensitive erection, Kagami completely surrendered to pleasure. His strong arms suddenly wrapped around Aomine, his entire body arching and shaking as the other ace’s touch and pleasuring hips sent him tumbling into ecstasy unlike any other.

White flashed before his eyes and his breath stuck in his throat as he gasped and choked out garbled, stammering syllables of Aomine’s name, his cock twitching and almost violently spurting cum across his abdomen in long, thick ribbons. His eyes rolled back, nails digging in deep and teeth sinking into the crook of Aomine’s neck with a pleasured whimper; body still jerking as orgasm wracked his body.

His orgasm set off Aomine’s; Kagami’s ass clenching uncontrollably and tightening so erotically around the bluenette that he knew that he couldn’t stave off release any longer.

"Ahh...yes..." he moaned, thrusting wildly into the still-shaking redhead -Kagami's ass still determined to drive him over the edge. He couldn't help but look up then; Kagami still gasping soundlessly and gripping him tightly with every sharp thrust. His lips were dry, breath shaking and voice cracking...

"Kagami, I...I...nhhh..."

Words were failing him; air was forsaking him, and then suddenly, Aomine came explosively -enough breath left in his lungs to let Kagami’s name fall from his lips in a beautiful, sinful moan; pleasure overtaking him; red eyes glued to his face.

The lust-filled high shook their bodies, and with a final shudder they stilled, bodies burning with a smoking smoulder of ecstasy.

Kagami’s loose legs slumped limply to either side of the exhausted ace on top of him; hands twitching in languid post-orgasmic bliss as they slid along the welts and bloodied scratches he’d carved into Aomine’s back. He let out a shaky breath as Aomine slumped down on top of him, their sweaty chests pressing flush together –burning and heaving.

For a moment, they just lay there, Aomine not even caring about the mess on Kagami’s chest. He glanced at the redhead’s face and found dozy, sated eyes glinting at him; hazed, blissful, and smiling contentedly. That look too, was full of him -a different kind of look that stole the little air that remained in his lungs, and made him feel that something,  _something_ made this time different from all the others.  _  
_

Because, for Aomine, if this was any regular one night stand, this was where he would leave. The woman he’d been with might try and convince him to stay; maybe snuggle up against him, but usually, he would manage to claim practice in the morning, or other such feeble excuse. Body sated for the time being, he would get up from the bed, and maybe glance back at her naked form as he gathered up his clothes and got ready to leave.

Right now, he had no desire to do that, even if his limbs had been up to moving. Something strange had suddenly washed over him, and it was that strange, foreign feeling that made him slowly move up Kagami’s body, straddling his abdomen, and kiss him, soft and slow.

“…Mmm…” he whispered, Kagami’s lips sluggish and lazy, and body still shivering from the pure force of his orgasm. He didn’t particularly mind. “…So sexy…” He didn’t really know what he was saying, but pressed a heated kiss against the redhead’s chin, and then his throat. “…I could just do you all over again…” That was probably a lie. He’d never felt this exhausted; this pleasured, this _sated_ by sex before. Maybe his stamina was just declining since it had been so long…

Somehow, that felt wrong –like a very poor excuse. 

“Bastard…” Kagami rumbled, but his voice was husky and soft, and the insult lacked bite. Already, his eyes were sinking closed, and his breathing was evening out. Aomine just chuckled lowly, but without mischief, and simply cupped the redhead’s flushed, sweaty cheek with a hand and kissed him again; a simple kiss. Kagami’s lips pressed back, accepting it, though tired and dozy.

This face…this face was priceless.

It was definitely a face he could get used to seeing.

“…Heavy…” Kagami complained in a mutter, shoving him half-heartedly, though his limbs, like Aomine’s had apparently turned to jelly, and weren’t all that effective in dislodging the ace on top of him.

“Weak…” Aomine teased, but rolled off him –pausing to toss the soiled condom into the bin. Before he lay down, though, he couldn’t help but gaze at the redhead’s slowly drifting off form; eyeing the trails of cum streaking his chest. Naked Kagami sure was a sight to behold –and adorned with such indications of pleasure…oh, he was just  _burning_ with satisfaction.

He chuckled, lying down beside his rival and wincing as his stinging shoulder connected with the sheets. But despite that, he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as Kagami automatically nestled up against him. His chest felt strangely light, despite how fast his heart still seemed to be racing, and though he found himself wanting to look upon Kagami’s sleeping form for a little longer, his lids felt heavy in the oddly comforting presence. 

"Bakagami..." he found himself muttering quietly, cursing for the thousandth time how that stupid, loudmouthed moron had the ability to turn him into such an insufferable sap. Somehow, all these things; everything that had happened -they'd resulted in strange thoughts like those just springing to mind. It was exhausting, new, and foreign, yet, Aomine Daiki went with his gut in life, and his gut told him that in a way, this was  _right_. 

"Shut up..." he heard Kagami vaguely mutter, despite the dozy, barely-awake state of pleasure-induced stupor he was in, "...Ahomine..." 

 

* * *

 

**The next day** …

“What the hell are you calling so early for?” Hyuga complained as soon as he answered his phone; his yet-again annoying ringtone informing him of who was calling and why there was no need to be pleasant; especially when he’d just been rudely awakened from a long-overdue sleep-in. “I told you that I was going to sleep in today –”

“Uh, Hyuga…” Imayoshi interrupted, sounding almost completely lost for words –for a change. His tone made Hyuga pause mid-way through ending the call, and he listened, hearing the distinct sounds of bouncing basketballs in the background, and wondered what could have happened to make the devil himself sound so stunned. “You remember how I said, a while ago, that if something happened between Aomine and Kagami, we’d know?”

“I vaguely remember you saying something along those lines,” Hyuga muttered with a yawn, “I don’t know; you say a lot of things that I don’t take on board.”

“Now you know how I feel,” the other captain replied flatly, letting out a soft sigh of exasperation and disbelief.

“But, uhh…I think it’s very safe to say that _we know_.”  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it --FINALLY.  
> Please do feel free to leave a comment here, ~or, if you feel so inclined, head back to "Beyond the Mistletoe" to write a review!  
> (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9995119/23/Beyond-the-Mistletoe) I love hearing from you!
> 
> Soooo, they've had their night together.... now what comes next?? Find out next chapter! (on ff.net)  
> Thanks so much for reading (and waiting!)  
> Much love  
> xx K
> 
> Just read this chapter? Liked it? Try the rest?  
> Prequel: Mistletoe and Wine: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9952419/1/Mistletoe-and-Wine  
> ~or  
> Beyond the Mistletoe: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9995119/1/Beyond-the-Mistletoe


End file.
